


Mine til The end of time.

by Themixup_imtogayforthis_98



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themixup_imtogayforthis_98/pseuds/Themixup_imtogayforthis_98
Summary: Companion piece to my soranort x riku fic. Basically Soranort travels in time to visit himself and Riku in The different Kingdom hearts titles.He stared at Riku, its not his Riku. Not exactly. But it is still Riku which means its his job to make sure that no one touches what is his.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Soranort/riku
Kudos: 5





	Mine til The end of time.

Im sorry you are probaly disapointed that it isnt a chapter, yet! Im gonna post im just slow.

But yeah, im doing this because i think it would be intresting. Because there are barely any soranort x Riku fanfiction, and fractly im disapointed. So I guess I need to fix that! My friend also really wanted a sequel to the first story. This isnt a sequel, persay but im pretty sure it still counts! So look forward to the first chapter. Im doing this in cronological order. So first its BBS. Yet again I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Many of you seem to really enjoy my first soranort story so im making another! Im not gonna update often, im still new to writing. But I still hope that you will enjoy it.


End file.
